Squiddy Fairground
Transcript (Scene: Sandy's Treedome, Mr. Krabs is sitting at a picnic table with Gary. Sandy enters) Mr. Krabs: Everything good? Sandy: I guess. Mr. Krabs: (Jumps up) Woohoo- (freezes in mid-air) Sandy: (sobs) Just that there's no power! (cries) Mr. Krabs: (cries and falls to floor) SPONGEBOB! COME BACK! (camera zooms out as the the scene cuts to Monopolis) Squidward: I own every building on the board! Sweet! SpongeBob: Actually you don't own my and Patrick's apartment block. (camera pans to a hotel then zooms back) Squidward: How can you both own something? Patrick: We don't, Mr. Monopoly let us have rooms! Squidward: WHAT? Mr. Monopoly: I would've let you but by that time you already had got yourself a place! Squidward: (sighs) Atleast I can still buy that old sweet shop. Mr. Monopoly: That'll be two-hundred bucks. Squidward: Let me have a look. (shuffles through left pocket) Wait- I'll check gold ol' righty! (shuffles through right pocket) Er..... I'm broke? Mr. Monopoly: Lol! Squidward: What's so funny!? (SpongeBob and Patrick laugh) Mr. Monopoly: YOU LOSE! Squidward: Does that mean I have to leave?! SpongeBob: (giggles) No, you have to go to jail! Squidward: WHAT? Mr. Monopoly: Not exactly, (they stop laughing) there's a playground just down the road. You go up the ladder, and down the snake. You could work there. Squidward: But where would I sleep? SpongeBob: I've got a king size bed! Squidward: Oh no. (faints) SpongeBob: Does anyone have CPR in their contacts list? Mr. Monopoly: Maybe we should have a scone. (scene cuts to a playground, Squidward is outside with balloons) Bill: Hey, who are you? Squidward: Comedic the Sad Clown. (tear sheds) Sally: Don't worry, maybe this board isn't right for you. Squidward: This board? Bill: Yes, you go up the ladder and down the snake. Squidward: But I only work here. Sally: Oh, (takes a balloon and walks off with Bill) Squidward: (sigh) (Scene cuts outside The Krusty Krab, it is covered in a metal blanket) Mr. Krabs: We need better security. Sandy: I guess but we have to bring SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward back! Mr. Krabs: Yeah. But we can't just wave a magic wand and say "Bring Scones!" (Scones fall from the sky) Sandy: Hey.... (scene cuts back outside the playground) Bill: Hey Comedic! How much is an ice cream? Squidward: I dunno, I just give out balloons! (camera pans over to Patrick who is walking on with novelty glasses) Squidward: Patrick? Patrick: I'm not Patrick, I'm Scone. Squidward: Patrick, that's a food. Patrick: Oh right. Anyway, you seemed depre- depr- (he gets booted over to a bush) SpongeBob: Well, that didn't go well. (scene: SpongeBob's apartment room) SpongeBob: (gets into bed) So, how was your first day of work? Squidward: It was fine I guess. SpongeBob: Are you getting payed to say that? Squidward: No, you said- I forgot, it's first day of school. SpongeBob: (coughs) So, how was your- (Squidward puts his hand over his mouth) Squidward: Zip it, shrimp head. (gets into bed) Can't wait till pay day. Lights! (screen goes black, scene cuts outside the playground) Sally: Hello, Comedic. Bill: Tell us a joke! Sally: Comedic? Bill: Comedic? COMEDIC! Squidward: Geez...... Sally: Comedic? (Scene: outside The Krusty Krab) Mr. Krabs: You sure about this? Sandy: Nope. Mr. Krabs: (sighs) BRING SPONGEBOB! (Margaret and Harold fall from the sky) Sandy: Knew it. Scones? (Scene cuts back to the playground, Squidward walks on with scratches on his face) Patrick: Squidward. Squidward: No Patrick. (walks inside the gate) Patrick: Where are you going? Squidward: To square one hundred. Patrick: Why? Squidward: Pay day is not until next week and I'm not sleeping with SpongeBob again! Patrick: Oh. So what does that have to do with square 100? Squidward: Square 100 means I win the game, if I win I'll be a millionaire! They pay you if you win, you know Patrick. Patrick: I'm not Patrick, (puts on novelty glasses) I'm scone. Mr. Monopoly: Patrick, where's Squidward going? Patrick: Square 100. Mr. Monopoly: For crying out loud! (his cane turns into a microphone) NO EMPLOYEES ON THE PLAY FIELD! I REPEAT, NO EMPLOYEES ON THE PLAY FIELD! (his cane returns back to normal) Squidward: (leaves plaground) I'll just go and kill myself then. Mr. Monopoly: What? Just take the money will ya! (his cane turns into a gun)